A Blutbad Claims His Mate
by KTT2123
Summary: The first time Monroe smells Nick he knows, Nick is his true mate. The one every Blutbad waits their whole lives for. Nick may be with Juliet but he is Monroe's mate and Monroe isn't going to wait to make his claim.
1. A BlutBad Claims His Mate

Title: A Blutbad Claims His Mate

Fandom: Grimm

Pairing: Nick/Monroe

Rating: Explicit (like I know how to do anything else!)

Tags: Claiming, First Time, Mating, Anal Sex, Knotting

**Notes: WARNING: it is possible that this could be viewed as dub con or non con. I don't see it that way because Nick is completely consenting, even if it isn't discussed explicitly. If this is a trigger, carefully consider before reading.**

**I posted this a few weeks ago on my tumblr (reid-morgan2123), it was a slightly desperate attempt to get my muse back and it worked. **

**I'm a new fan of Grimm, at the time I wrote this I was little over half way through the first season and I kept getting drawn to Monroe and Nick. Screw Juliet, she doesn't deserve Nick. So this is a bit of Nick/Monroe smut (my first!) that I wrote on the fly but edited slightly before posting here. Forgive any OOC moments. As I said, I'm new to the fandom and will be taking liberties, so expect AU-ishness.**

* * *

><p>The moment the stranger tackles him, his wolf rejoices. Monroe doesn't fight despite the violence and anger the stranger is projecting toward him. The man smells delicious, of the woods: cedar and grass. Monroe breathes deep; the man smells like <em>home<em>. That he is a Grimm makes no nevermind to him. His wolf sniffs contently and lets the man drag him down to the police station. Monroe cooperates and does his best to help out his mate, who he discovers is named Nick.

The close quarters makes it easy for him to smell a woman on his Nick. Monroe feels a slight twinge of regret but the overwhelming feeling of joy quickly overrides it. The woman will soon be gone. Taken or single, Grimm or not, Monroe will not allow his mate to remain unclaimed. Nick is his and soon Nick will realize that.

After he is released, Monroe quickly plans. Nick will be claimed. He smiles wickedly, exposing his fangs.

Monroe and his wolf rejoice every time Nick comes to him for help. It takes very little for the Grimm to trust Monroe, even if he doesn't know why. The mate smell never leaves Nick, although surprisingly the woman's smell seems to diminish as they spend more time together. Nick is pulling away from her and Monroe's wolf howls in happiness. The Grimm may not be conscious of why he is doing so but a part of him must recognize that Monroe is his mate, not the woman. Every moment they spend together makes it harder and harder for Monroe to hold back. Both he and his wolf want to claim Nick and _now_.

Unable to wait any longer, Monroe trots over to Nick's house under the cover of night. His supplies are in the messenger bag across his body. He reaches in the bag and grabs the red sweatshirt. His wolf is frantic to be let free, to chase and claim his mate. A feral grin stretches over his face, it is time.

Monroe makes a rustling noise sure to bring out the paranoid cop and Grimm. Sure enough, Nick comes out with gun in hand. Monroe easily skirts around and grabs him from behind. Startled, Nick tries to get loose. But the Blutbad is prepared and strips the gun and throws it away. He holds Nick tightly and leans in close. Breathing that heavenly scent in deeply, Monroe murmurs with his lips touching his mate's skin, "It is time, my little mate." Nick easily recognizes Monroe's voice, his body trembles under the Blutbad's touch.

Nick may not have had Monroe's instant recognition but he had known something was different with Monroe. From almost the beginning, he had felt something he didn't understand when near him. He felt safe and loved. Monroe's brief touches had made him shake with want. Nick has never been attracted to a man before but he wants Monroe...and with a desperation he doesn't understand. Since meeting Monroe, Juliette's touch had made him recoil. He tried to fight it but tonight, they'd broken up. He pushed her away and couldn't explain why.

Nick shudders as Monroe laps at his neck, scraping his fangs lightly across his skin. He tilts his head, baring his neck fully to the Monroe without really knowing why.

The Blutbad smiles at the submissive gesture, "Soon, my mate. Soon, I will claim you. But first..." Monroe pulls off Nick's sweatshirt and replaces it with the red one he brought. "Run, my little mate. Run, so I can claim you properly." When Nick doesn't move, Monroe growls "Run!"

Startled, Nick starts running instinctively toward the woods. His thoughts spin and twirl erratically. _*I am Monroe's mate!*_ He runs harder, somehow knowing that he must prove himself worthy of the chase, just as Monroe has to prove himself worthy to catch him.

Monroe growls, proud of his little mate. Nick is leading him on a merry little chase. He trots behind him, letting Nick run wildly. The Grimm will soon run out of stamina and won't be able to fight. As Nick starts to slow and stumble, Monroe ends the chase. He tackles Nick to the ground. "Mine!" Monroe growls as he tears off the sweatshirt and yanks down Nick's pants. "Oh, God!" Nick cries. The Grimm trembles as he supports his weight on his hands and knees, his pants tangled at his ankles. His cock is hard and dripping and Nick trembles in anticipation. Monroe drapes himself over Nick's back and thrusts against his ass. Nick yells, "Fuck!" Monroe is hard and _huge_ against his ass. But Nick wants him inside of him, so fucking badly. When Monroe thrusts again, Nick whines and pushes back. The Blutbad grins wickedly; his little mate wants to be claimed.

Monroe eases back and opens his bag, grabbing the lube and slicking up his fingers. Without hesitation, he thrusts a finger into Nick's virgin hole. "AHH!" Nick shouts. It feels foreign to have something inside of him. Monroe carefully stretches Nick, not wanting to hurt his mate unnecessarily. The first touch of his prostrate makes Nick scream but they are deep enough into the woods that no one will ever hear Nick's cries, no matter how loud he gets. By the time Monroe has three fingers inside of him, Nick has lost the weird feeling and is desperate for more. He pushes himself into Monroe's fingers, trying to get them deeper. Nick whimpers as Monroe pulls out his fingers, his muscles clenching. He feels empty and needs to be filled. "Please. Fuck, _please_! Monroe! I _need _you!" Nick begs.

Monroe shoves down his sweats and slicks up his dick. He slowly eases inside, his thick cock splitting Nick open. The Grimm whines at the burning stretch, feeling every inch of Monroe sinking inside of him. The Blutbad stills, allowing his mate to adjust. Nick feels so fucking full. He clenches around the huge cock inside him. Monroe groans as Nick's passage squeezes impossibly tight around him. He wants to simply hold himself within Nick, to fill him so completely that the Grimm will never feel whole without his cock inside of him. He lies across Nick's back, sniffing and licking his neck. Monroe searches for the perfect spot to mark his little mate forever. Finding it, he whispers "Mine," before sinking his fangs into Nick's neck. Nick screams, his body tensing from the unexpected bite even as his dick twitches violently with pleasure. Monroe grumbles pleasantly as he laps up the blood from the bonding bite. "My mate, my beautiful little mate," he croons as he thrusts lazily. Nick is his now and no one can ever refute his claim. His wolf is satisfied and smug at the claim.

The pain of the bite mark is vying with the slow glide of Monroe's cock and Nick is getting frantic for more. The adrenaline from the chase is still thrumming through his body. "Please, Monroe, _please_. Claim me. Make me yours."

Monroe grins, "You are already mine, my mate, and every Wesen will know it." He lifts off Nick's back. His large hands grip his mate's hips tightly. Monroe pulls almost all the way out before slamming forward. Nick yells, "Oh fuck!" Monroe does it again and Nick whines. The Grimm has never felt anything like this; Monroe's thick cock filling his insides, the powerful thrusts making his body sway from the impact. He feels dominated and possessed. Nick hangs his head, his fingers digging into the grass and dirt as his body is rocked forward and back by Monroe's superior strength. Monroe thrusts forward and hits a spot inside Nick that had never before been touched by a cock before. Nick shrieks in surprise and pure pleasure spreads through his body. Monroe grins triumphantly and hits the spot over and over. Nick can only mewl weakly, the fullness of his mate's cock filling him and each thrust stabbing his pleasure spot is completely overwhelming. The Blutbad encourages Nick to sink to his elbows and pushes down on his back, forcing his back to arch and his ass up. Monroe fucks him harder and deeper, knowing his mate can take it. Nick trembles with fatigue and pleasure. He teeters on the brink, one last deep thrust and Nick pulses without a single touch, his seed covering the ground underneath him. The Grimm goes boneless; his upper body lying limply on the ground, only Monroe's strength keeps his ass up.

Monroe spreads Nick's thighs wider, letting him thrust even deeper inside him. He growls as his knot begins to swell. Nick grunts confusedly as he feels something catching on his rim. It gets bigger and bigger as Monroe continues to piston in and out of him. Before he can ask, the Blutbad pushes deep and his knot locks them together. Monroe rocks carefully inside of Nick until he starts to cum. The Blutbad howls as load after load fills Nick's insides. "Gonna breed you so good, my mate. Fill you with my pups," Monroe roars. If Nick thought he felt full before, it is nothing like he feels now. Not even realizing that he has hardened to fullness again, Nick whimpers as he cums untouched a second time simply from the hot, wet pulse of Monroe's cum shooting inside him. The Grimm touches his abdomen; it feels distended from the amount of cum inside him. Nick keens softly as Monroe pulses one last time.

The Blutbad carefully eases them both on their sides and wraps his arms around Nick. "Sleep," he orders. Exhausted, Nick can't fight the demand and quickly falls asleep. They will have much to talk about when they awake. Monroe grumbles happily. Despite his mate's ignorance to Blutbad's mating habits, Nick had responded beautifully. The Grimm had cum untouched twice; Monroe's wolf couldn't be more pleased that Nick had cum because of his knot. Monroe lays his head down to rest; a few hours of sleep and he'll wake his mate up and claim him all over again. He grins, life is good.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILERS FOR SEASON 1 FINALE &amp; THE BEGINNING OF SEASON 2:<strong>

I am considering continuing this. I have a couple ideas: Nick gets pregnant and Nick's mom comes to his house and finds him with a Blutbad (Monroe obviously).


	2. Pre-heat

I really don't know how this keeps happening to me but here's some more porn. Enjoy!

As in all my stories, character thoughts are italicized and set between asterisks.

**Warning:** this contains somnophilia but it is completely consensual, as is everything Monroe and Nick do together.

If I haven't said so already, I do not own Grimm or its characters. I am paid only in reader's comments. As a warning, there is somnophilia in this. If that's a trigger, definitely skip at least the beginning of this!

* * *

><p>Monroe wakes up a little over an hour later. He smiles at the sight of his naked mate. His gorgeous little mate, who despite apparently not having any knowledge of Blutbad mating had responded beautifully to his every touch. His Nicky had taken his knot effortlessly and came untouched when Monroe filled him. The Blutbad grins, his eyes red and his fangs visible. <em>*My mate is perfect.*<em> He kisses the bonding mark gently, satisfied at the claim. At the kiss, Nick mumbles his name and snuggles back into the Blutbad. Monroe cannot help feeling smug at hearing his name on Nick's lips. Nick is his and even in his sleep, his mate knows that. Monroe tugs off Nick's shoes, socks, and pants and admires his mate's naked form. He strips off his own sweatpants and shoes.

Monroe runs his hand down Nick's chest to his cock; a smug grin stretching over his face as his mate's dick twitches and thickens obediently in his hand. He grants Nick a few strokes before lifts his mate's leg up to expose that beautiful pink rosebud. Monroe sinks two fingers into the Grimm's passage; Nick is still delightfully wet and loose. Pulling his fingers out, the Blutbad replaces them with his cock. Nick mewls as his insides are filled with Monroe's impressive length but he doesn't wake up. Monroe plunges in and out of his mate lazily. He's never felt anything like being inside of Nick. He and Angelina had wild, admittedly violent sex but it cannot compare to Nick. Enveloped by his little mate is the hottest and most satisfying feeling imaginable. Monroe is happy to continue the easy pace until his mate wakes up.

When Nick comes to, he is completely disoriented. He doesn't know where he is or how he got here. His thoughts are sluggish as he struggles for awareness. Without opening his eyes, Nick notes that he's naked and lying on his side on the grass. _*I'm in the woods? Why am I NAKED in the woods?* _A second later, Nick realizes that something, no _someone_, is thrusting into his ass! He is about a panic when a pair of lips presses a kiss to the bite mark on his neck that he didn't remember he had. The pleasure overrides the panic and the murmured "Mate" brings everything flooding back. He mated with Monroe! Fucking hell, he's a Grimm mated to a Blutbad! Monroe doesn't give him time to drown in his frantic thoughts; the pleasurable slide of that big cock inside of him quickly overrides his frenzied thoughts.

Now that Nick is awake, Monroe abandons his unhurried pace and starts fucking his mate in earnest. His big hand hikes Nick's leg higher, forcing his mate open and he thrusts hard and deep. Nick whimpers as the head of Monroe's dick stabs his prostate with unerring accuracy. His eyes roll at the overwhelming sensations. His cock is so hard it is painful, he needs to cum and _now_. Nick isn't even aware he's desperately begging Monroe to fuck him harder and deeper, to make him cum. The Blutbad snaps his hips forward with inhuman power and Nick screams. He cums so hard he sees stars. Monroe doesn't slow or soften his thrusts with Nick's orgasm, fucking him straight through it. Nick is baffled as his dick hardens again; it shouldn't be possible, especially considering he's already cum three times in like an hour. Monroe slams into Nick over and over before plunging deep one last time and holding himself there. Nick moans as he feels something expand, locking the Blutbad inside him. The second his knot ties, Monroe cums, filling his little mate's insides for the second time. Again, the Grimm cums the moment Monroe's seed fills him, the knot keeping it all inside him. He mewls softly as pulse after pulse of cum fills him even as his cock twitches at the wet, pleasurable feeling. Damn but he feels full with two huge loads of cum trapped within him.

Monroe juts his hips forward in precise little stabs, not wanting to pull too hard on the tie and cause Nick any pain. The Grimm groans as the pleasure of those careful thrusts makes his dick fill up, as if he hadn't already cum untouched four fucking times. "This cannot be natural," Nick mutters under his breath.

Monroe chuckles in his ear, declaring "Au contraire, my little mate, this is completely natural for Blutbad mating." His hips never stop moving, forcing Nick's cock to stiffen to full hardness yet again.

"I'm not a fucking Blutbad!" Nick growls. Despite his protests, his body welcomes Monroe, his every touch sending flares of fire running through his veins. _*Fuck, he feels so good!* _Nick doesn't understand how his body can respond so eagerly after coming four times; this is ridiculous, he's not a teenager!

"No, but you are a Blutbad's mate," Monroe drawls, amused by his little mate. His mouth may be complaining but his body is telling a whole different story. His pretty cock is once again dripping just for him. Nick might not have known Monroe was his mate but his body must have. The Blutbad knows Nick would never have responded as he has if his body hadn't readied itself for him, for their mating. "You gonna cum untouched once more for me, Nicky?"

"Fuck." The Grimm shudders and pushes frantically back into Monroe's thrusts. Nick feels like a bitch in heat, ever ready to be fucked again and again. It's so wrong but it feels so fucking good. "Please," he begs.

Monroe stops abruptly, holding Nick tight enough he can't rock backwards. The Grimm whines in protest, "Please Monore! I need you!" There is only one thing that will make the Blutbad move. "Who do you belong to?"

Nick doesn't hesitate, "You. I belong to you. 'm yours."

He growls, "Mine." Nick shivers as the possessive claim. "Take what you need, little mate," Monroe commands as he releases his hold on Nick.

The Grimm rocks back into Monroe eagerly, the full feeling and the sharp tugging on the Blutbad's knot pushes him over the edge a few minutes later. Nick's seed is splattered on his chest and all over the grass. It shouldn't be possible to expel that much semen in less than two hours, it's utterly insane.

Monroe rolls onto his back, taking his mate with him. He spreads his legs and plants his feet, carefully cradling his mate with his body. The Blutbad runs his fingers through the cum on Nick's stomach and chest. He brings those cum covered fingers to his mate's mouth, who opens obediently and licks them clean. Monroe dips his fingers again but bypasses Nick's open mouth and sucks the seed off his own fingers. Nick moans at the sounds the Blutbad makes as he devours his cum.

Nick doesn't notice that Monroe's knot is shrinking until it slips out of him. The Grimm can feel the cum dripping out of him. Monroe wastes no time rolling him over and parting his cheeks. The first touch of the Blutbad's tongue on his hole makes Nick keen. Monroe laps and licks up the seed that has leaked out from Nick. The Grimm whines and moans as Monroe enthusiastically eats out his ass. He drops his head to the grass and spreads his legs wide. _*Monroe has turned me into a fucking whore, a goddamn cum slut. But fuck, it feels good. It feels right.* _Nick pushes back into Monroe's face as the Blutbad fucks him with his tongue. He is fucking hard, _again_. Dear god, Monroe might just kill him with sex.

Nick's body is leaps and bounds ahead of his mind. It has been two months since their initial meeting and his body has been slowly readying itself for his mate, for Monroe. Exactly as the Blutbad had concluded, Nick's body accepted Monroe as his mate long ago and prepared itself for their mating. His body is in a kind of pre-heat; his body craves Monroe and only him insatiably. It is also why he grew repulsed by Juliette's touch. Why he soon couldn't bear Juliette's touch or to touch her in return.

Their mating is foretold and there is a reason their instincts and fate brought them together.

Monroe turns him over and cleans his chest and stomach. He laps at Nick's inner thighs, sucking on his balls before swallowing his cock to the root. "Monroe!" Nick screams. The Grimm looks down and watches his mate's mouth slide up and down his length. "That's fucking hot, Monroe."

The Blutbad grins around the cock in his mouth. He allows a little red to show in his eyes and his fangs peek out. Monroe can smell the spike of lust from Nick when their eyes meet. The Grimm is turned on by his Blutbad traits. Monroe is careful not to hurt Nick with his teeth as he deep throats his mate. Nick's eyes roll back and he grabs the Blutbad's head. He can feel his fangs against his skin; the danger of it makes it all the more thrilling. Nick thrusts into that welcoming mouth twice before spilling down Monroe's throat.

Monroe drinks down every drop before easing back. He surges forward and claims Nick's lips for their first kiss. Nick doesn't hesitate to return the kiss, eagerly sharing the taste of his own cum with his mate. Monroe dives into the Grimm's mouth, his big tongue mapping every inch of his sweet mouth. Nick submits beautifully under his dominance, unreservedly open and eager. Their tongues dance as Monroe rocks his straining cock against Nick's thigh.

Nick pushes against the Blutbad's shoulders and Monroe willingly turns onto his back. The Grimm's eyes immediately stare at Monroe's enormous cock; he doesn't know how that fits inside of him but damn he wants feel that monster fill him again. Monroe is quiet as Nick straddles his hips and grabs onto his thick length. The Grimm holds it still and slowly sinks down. Nick shudders as he is filled so sweetly, feeling complete with his mate filling him. He lifts hesitatingly before sinking down again. Monroe's hands support his hips as he lifts up and back down again. The Grimm leans back, loving how deep he can take Monroe. Nick bounces experimentally on Monroe's dick, finding out what works best. The Blutbad is unendingly patient; how could he deny his mate time to explore? It doesn't hurt that watching Nick bounce happily on his cock is insanely hot. But far too soon the playful pace is abandoned.

The Grimm rides Monroe determinedly, hard and fast. Nick is a faster learner and rides him like a pro. Being ridden skillfully and having to watch the pleasurable expressions flash on his mate's face is too much for Monroe. The Blutbad feels his knot start to expand and flips them around. He folds Nick in half and plunges deep. The forceful thrusts build as his knot catches on Nick's rim. Monroe pulls out once more before shoving forward, knotting them together once more. The Blutbad devours Nick's mouth as his hips piston and he fills his mate with his seed. Nick groans and his own release splatters between their bodies. The Grimm passes out; the pre-heat is finally fucked out of him and exhaustion overpowers him.

Monroe is still pulsing when he cradles his mate, carefully unfolding Nick before he rolls them. Nick is sprawled limply across his chest. Knowing that the mating heat is finished, Monroe holds his mate tightly against him. This time when they both awake, they will need to talk. Nick is his mate and the Grimm knows it, which is the only thing that matters. The rest they can figure out together.

* * *

><p>I noticed I spelled Juliette wrong, so I've corrected that and will do the same to the previous chapter after I post this one.<p>

The next chapter will include the long talk that Nick and Monroe need to have.


	3. The Talk Part One

I'm posting this before I go to bed, I should really be sleeping but I won't have time to work on it tomorrow, so I'm hoping my tired brain hasn't missed anything. I've read through it a few times but if you notice something is wrong, just let me know and I'll fix it.

For any of my Criminal Minds readers that are reading this and are not fans of Grimm: woge is a term that basically means the Wesen (aka creature) shows their creature face. Monroe's woge translates to red eyes, more werewolf-type hair on face and head, and pointed ears. Blutbaden is the plural, while Blutbad is singular.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later…<strong>

When Monroe awakens, his wolf is practically purring with the delicious weight of his mate still blissfully sprawled atop him. His large hand strokes his mate's hair, who nuzzles Monroe's neck contently in his sleep. Unable to help it, Monroe's other hand strokes down Nick's pale, naked back. Nick snuffles nosily, shifting his body in his slumber. The slide of their naked bodies is delicious, Monroe had cleaned them up before he went to sleep or otherwise they'd be a bit uncomfortable right now.

The Blutbad knows immediately when his mate awakens. Nick's body stiffens and Monroe can smell the blush that spreads over Nick's pale face and chest. The Grimm is frozen, unsure what to do. He is completely naked, lying atop an equally naked Monroe, with whom he had shockingly intense sex with numerous times during the night. _*How the hell am I supposed to react without screwing things up? This is going to get really awkward and uncomfortable! Am I gay now? You had very enthusiastic sex with a guy, MULTIPLE times! You fucking begged for it! Face it Nick, that's pretty gay. Oh my god, I'm totally gay for Monroe. I'm __**gay **__for Monroe. I'm gay for __**Monroe**__.*_

Monroe is silent during Nick's inner freak out, his large hand caressing up and down his mate's bare back in soothing strokes. The touch loosens Nick's tense muscles and quiets his frantic thoughts. "Nick," Monroe rumbles.

Nick lifts his uncertain eyes to Monroe's confident ones. He feels the Blutbad's hand cup his cheek, his thumb brushing over his pale cheek with affection. "You are mine, Nick. Always. I'll take care of you," Monroe promises. There is love written clearly in Monroe's eyes and it settles something within Nick. This may not be what he expected, in _no_ way did he anticipate this happening but he cannot deny this, whatever _this_ is, feels right. "Kiss me?" Nick pleads softly. Monroe smiles and guides his mate's head down until their lips meet. The kiss is tender, a slow meeting of lips with a glimpse of tongue. Nick melts into it, sighing quietly when it ends.

As much as Monroe wants to cradle his mate, their talk cannot be postponed any longer. With care, he sits up, disregarding Nick's protests as he pulls his mate with him.

Nick blushes when the movement brings attention to the ache in his backside. He can't help but squirm a bit, feeling the unfamiliar looseness of his well-used hole and the surprisingly delicious feeling of the slick wetness of Monroe's cum still deep inside him.

"Let's dress and then we will talk, okay?"

Nick covers his privates, suddenly feeling shy about his nudity. Monroe has no such issues; growing up as in a Blutbaden pack, he is entirely comfortable with his nakedness. He pulls on fresh boxers from his bag and tugs on his sweatpants. When Nick makes no move to dress, Monroe decides to do it for him. Nick squeaks, which he will deny with his last breath, when Monroe grabs him. "What are you doing?!" Nick yells in outrage. Monroe smirks but pays his protests no mind. With regret, he pulls out the other set of boxers he packed from his bag. As much as he doesn't want to cover Nick's beautiful body, he'll have to if they are actually going to talk instead of just fuck. Monroe tugs them up Nick's legs with a regretful sigh, having his mate's beautiful cock and perfect ass covered is a tragedy. If he could get away with it, Nick would never wear clothes…at least not around him. Nick continues to splutter as he is dressed like an invalid.

Finally dressed, Nick is feeling less exposed, although still not his usual confident self. "So…I guess we should talk about this." His expressive gray eyes flick to Monroe's before he lowers his gaze.

Monroe smiles at the submissive behavior. He is sure Nick isn't even aware of it. "We should."

Feeling awkward, Nick blurts, "So, I'm your mate?"

Laughing, Monroe answers, "Yes, you are my mate."

"Blutbaden have mates? Like wolves or…?"

"Like wolves. We mate for life."

"Oh." Nick blushes, embarrassed at the bubble of warmth that answer brings. "How do you know that I am your mate?"

"Scent. I knew the moment you tackled me, the moment I smelled you."

Nick asks, "You've known all this time and never _told_ me?!"

"I told you last night," Monroe admits.

"And then told me to run! That's the best you could do? A little warning would have been nice!"

Monroe shrugs. "You had to be ready and you were ready."

"I had _no_ idea what the hell was going on! I sure in hell wasn't _ready_ for anything!"

"Your body was," he says nonchalantly. Monroe snickers as Nick flushes darkly. Before Nick can get angry and lash out, he pulls Nick into his arms. "Your body accepted that you are my mate long ago. You were in pre-heat. I could smell it."

"WHAT?!" Nick screeches. "Ppppre-_heat_! Humans don't go into heat! Am I going into heat?! Like a fucking cat, oh my god!" Nick is freaking_ out_.

Monroe clutches him tight, stroking Nick's back comfortingly. "Shh, I promise to answer all your questions. Come on, Nicky, take some deep breaths for me, okay?" Nick's panicked breathing is halted as Monroe encourages him to take deep, calming breaths. "Better?" At Nick's jerky nod, Monroe starts explaining. "Mates are important to Blutbaden; it is what every Blutbad searches for. There is nothing more important to a Blutbad than his or her mate. _Nothing_." Nick smiles shyly at the vehemence in Monroe's voice. Juliette had loved him but he had never felt like she couldn't live without him. If what Monroe is saying is true, he is the most important person in the Blutbad's life. "As I said, we mate for life. I will be very possessive of you."

The Grimm jokes, "Right, so keep the kissing to a minimum."

The joke falls flat when Monroe roars "YOU ARE MINE NICK BURKHARDT! NO ONE ELSE'S!" He is in full woge.

Nick grimaces; clearly the joke was a big mistake. Not knowing how to apologize, he goes with his instinct and vows, "I am yours. Only yours."

Monroe shudders, his Blutbad face bleeding away. Needing the reassurance, he caresses the bond mark he created on Nick's neck. The claim, _his_ claim on Nick helps to settle his wolf down a little but not enough to stop Monroe from yanking Nick into a dominating kiss. Nick has no choice but to surrender under the assault. His wolf practically purrs at his mate's willing surrender. When Monroe finally pulls back Nick looks completely debauched.

Nick is afraid he is going to swoon like some goddamned woman in one of those romance novels. "Okay," he says, dazed.

Monroe knows how the dangerous his wolf's possessiveness can be. He needs Nick to understand the serious consequences of threatening his wolf's claim of his mate. "Nick, there is next to nothing I can do to stop the possessive instincts of my wolf. Provoking them is dangerous, not to you but to others. I could never hurt you and neither could my wolf. You are precious to me," Monroe finishes with a whisper.

Nick's gray eyes soften, "Monroe, this is all new to me." His hands wave back and forth between them. "I've never…um, _been_ with a man before. It's a lot to take in, you know?"

Monroe's wolf grumbles unhappily, Nick's words sounding far too much like a rejection.

The Grimm sighs, "I'll be straight with you. I don't have the benefit of Blutbaden scent recognition. I didn't know the moment I sensed you that we'd be together. I felt something but I had no idea what it was. I didn't have a clue, not for weeks. Do you how shocking it is to wake up from a wet dream and realize that you were dreaming about getting fucked by a _dude_ for first time in your life? I am almost thirty years old!"

Monroe smirks wickedly, "You had wet dreams about me?"

Nick quirks an eyebrow as if to say 'Really?'

"Sorry, sorry. Back to your big gay freakout."

Nick's eyes narrow. "Oh, so you want to sleep alone, do you?"

Monroe looks startled and immediately apologetic, practically stumbling all over himself in his haste, "Of course not, Nicky! I was only kidding!"

The Grimm is feeling very smug, seeing how quickly the tides have turned. One little threat and Monroe is jumping all over himself to apologize. "That's what I thought. Now as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, my life was pretty much a mess: the whole wet dream situation and trying to cope with being a new Grimm. It didn't help that I felt like I had to keep everything happening a secret from Juliette."

Monroe growls at the _woman's_ name.

"She's gone you know, we broke up tonight or I guess last night. The more time I spent with you, the more my feelings grew. I only thought about you, not Juliette. She felt me pulling away and I couldn't even tell her why. How could I explain? I didn't even know how to explain it to _myself. _And it didn't take long before her touch disgusted me. At the end, her touch actually _hurt. _Is that a Blutbaden mate thing?"

"Yes. The longer the bond is…er…unconsummated, the more the bond pushes the two mates together. The bond can make the touch of a rival unpleasant, sometimes even painful." Monroe's wolf is happy that their bond had protected his mate from the woman.

"Now that the bond is…" Nick blushes, "you know, _complete_, will it still hurt?" Seeing the possessive fire in Monroe's eyes, Nick hurries to explain himself. "I don't want anyone else, Monroe. I promise! I just don't know how this thing works. I just want to understand."

Monroe settles at the Nick's reassurances, feeling a bit embarrassed by his jealousy and possessiveness. Yet, he knows this is a part of their bond and it always will be. He's a Blutbad and Nick is his mate, his instincts will constantly be on the care and comfort of his mate, as well as protecting their bond above all else. "Our bond has been consummated and it should no longer hurt should a rival touch you. Typically, both mates can bear the touch of others without harm but the feelings of disgust at the touch of a rival may continue even after the bond is completed. Although threats to our bond are dangerous to whoever or whatever threats it. I'm not sure how our bond will be different, considering you are not only human but a Grimm. My sole focus will be to take care of you, it is my role."

"Your role? Then what's my role?" Nick asks confused.

Not sure how to break this to his mate, Monroe stumbles over his words, "Well, you are—er—and I am—um…"

"Spit it out, Monore," Nick barks out with impatience.

"Well, Blutbaden mates, they have—"

"Monroe, just tell me!"

Monroe blurts out so quickly his words run together, "Onemateisdominantandtheotherissubmissive."

"What?"

Mumbling quietly and much slower this time, "One mate is dominant and the other is submissive."

Nick looks shocked, "Are you kidding me?! I'm not submissive!"

"With me, you are."

Nick snarls at Monroe but the second the Blutbad looks at him with that Alpha power lighting his eyes, the Grimm lowers his eyes and bares his neck. "Shit."

Monroe lifts Nick's face, "Being submissive to me doesn't make you weak, Nick. You're not weak."

"You look at me and I submit instinctively. How is that not weak?" Nick asks wearily.

"But only to me. Do you know how powerful that is? It is a gift, Nicky. Your submission is a gift; it shows me and my wolf how much you trust _us_. All your power and strength, you trust me with it all. It takes strength to submit, to completely trust another to submit so easily. You are my equal, Nick, my mate."

Nick isn't completely comfortable with the idea of submitting to someone else but he does trust Monroe with his life. He responds, "Okay." His brain is overloaded. Too much has happened, too much is new. He just needs some time to absorb what's happened and what he has learned. "Can we stop now? I know there is more I need to know and more I don't yet understand. But I'm tired."

Monroe can see Nick is tired in both body and mind. "Sure, Nicky. Let's go home." The Blutbad gathers their things and takes Nick's hand, leading his mate to his home. There is no chance of Monroe leading Nick to the house he shared with that woman. Nick is _his_ and they will stay in his territory. Nick is a bit stunned to be holding hands with Monroe but doesn't protest. The walk to Monroe's is quiet and comfortable. The moment they enter his home, Nick relaxes. It feels more like home than the house he'd shared with Juliette ever did. The familiar ticking of Monroe's beloved clocks is soothing. Monroe leads Nick to the bathroom, stripping him and guiding him under the hot spray. He strips himself and gets in behind his mate. Nick is unresisting, letting Monroe scrub and wash him with loving care. Once they are clean, Monroe dries them both off.

The Grimm is dead on his feet and he leans heavily on his mate, more than willing to let Monroe to pull on a pair of boxers on him. The minute he is guided onto Monroe's huge bed, Nick falls asleep. Monroe dons his own boxers and gets into the bed beside Nick. His mate seeks Monroe's warmth immediately, tucking himself firmly against him. Monroe has never been so content. He's found his mate and their bond is strong already. A couple of cubs and his life will be complete.

The thought of cubs reminds Monroe of all the things he has yet to talk to Nick about. Like the knotting thing, Nick obviously didn't know Blutbaden have knots. Plus, the whole pre-heat and heat thing and the fact that female Blutbaden aren't the only ones able to get pregnant. Males are just as capable of carrying cubs. Monroe isn't sure what this will mean for Nick. He's not a Blutbad or even a Wesen. Although the fact that he went into pre-heat is telling and Monroe is _positive _Nick was in pre-heat. His scent alone made that clear and him having orgasm after orgasm is also a signature of Blutbaden mating pre-heat. Monroe thinks it is very likely that Nick will go into full heat and soon. Whether or not he'll be fertile and able to be impregnated is a mystery. Either way, Monroe will have to tell Nick. Male pregnancy isn't something he can just neglect to tell his mate, especially with a heat coming.

* * *

><p>As the chapter title indicates, the next chapter will be The Talk Part Two. Poor Nick will find out that he's going into heat and could possibly get pregnant. That should be a fun conversation for him :) Obviously this story will NOT be canon compliant. Expect some OOC moments and for the story to differ from the storyline of the show.<p>

For those of you (if any) that are following Spencer Will Be Mine, I am working on it. I finally fixed the major scene and now I just have to fix the rest of the chapter to fit the changes and fill in all the details. The chapter will be much better than my previous draft. Hopefully by next week it will be ready to post.


End file.
